


Моя честь...

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стил Ут-Матар Светлый Меч давно не верит в героев, презирает соламнийских рыцарей и служит своей Королеве. Но во время битвы за Башню Верховного Жреца ему приходится понять, кто же такие герои и как они на самом деле умирают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя честь...

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует соламнийский рыцарь, фигурировавший в Драконах Летнего Полдня, спасённый Стилом от кнута надсмотрщика и отправившийся со Светлым Мечом на битву с Хаосом. Решено было оставить его безымянным, как и в книгах.

В старинных сказках, рассказанных Стилу мамой в далёком детстве, добро всегда побеждало зло. Маленький Стил, сидя у теплого очага, представлял себе, как он, облаченный в сияющие латы, отправится на битву со злом.  
Но для этого нужно было вырасти и стать оруженосцем какого-нибудь не особо знатного соламнийского рыцаря.  
— Запомни, сынок, — повторяла его мама. — Соламнийские рыцари — последние герои Кринна. И ты обязательно станешь одним из них!  
Судьба, ироничная дама со специфическим чувством юмора, сломала привычную жизнь Стила одним ударом в дверь. Тёмной ночью за ним пришел лорд Ариакан, сын Богини моря Зебоим. Ариакан собирал армию будущих рыцарей, готовых сражаться и умереть во имя Королевы Тьмы — Такхизис, и предложил Стилу присоединиться к нему.  
Величественный и суровый лорд разговаривал с мальчиком, как с взрослым мужчиной, и обещал славу, могущество и блистательные победы. Стил был очарован, но до последнего сомневался: ведь герои должны сражаться во имя светлых богов.  
Ариакан, понявший его колебания, привел последний аргумент — рассказал правду о матери Стила. Не приёмной, растившей его с младенчества Саре, а о настоящей матери, родившей и бросившей давным-давно.  
Китиара Ут-Матар. Это имя поразило Стила в самое сердце: кто же не слышал о великой Тёмной Госпоже, сражавшейся на стороне Королевы Такхизис во времена Войны Копья?! И мальчик сделал выбор: в ту ночь судьба сына Китиары была решена.

Вспоминая себя в детстве, Стил презрительно кривил губы. Герои, подвиги во имя светлых богов... все это отдавало театральностью. Теперь его целью было служение Королеве Такхизис, и именно под её знамёнами он отправился на войну.  
Победное шествие армии Ариакана прервалось всего лишь раз: у подножия Башни Верховного Жреца, соламнийской твердыни. Того самого места, где когда-то погиб отец Стила.  
Судьба в своё время преподнесла ему очередной сюрприз, раскрыв имя отца — героя Войны Копья и рыцарства Соламнии — Стурма Светлого Меча. Для Стила это стало ударом: он привык считать соламнийцев врагами и даже себе не мог признаться в том, что гордится таким отцом.  
Сидя верхом на синей драконице, Флэр, Стил с презрением наблюдал за реакцией соламнийцев на её появление. Многие просто бросали оружие и молили о пощаде.  
Презрение Стила было вызвано тем, что сам он во время войны, начатой Ариаканом для завоевания Кринна, успел повидать ужасы пострашнее драконов.  
Он видел товарищей с вывернутыми конечностями, захлёбывавшихся собственной кровью; из милосердия добивал противников, навеки ослеплённых драконьим пламенем и пытавшихся собрать вываливающиеся наружу внутренности; с печалью наблюдал за тем, как убивали величественных драконов, пробивая блестящую чешую копьями, и вгоняя оружие как можно глубже.   
В боях, завязавшихся у Башни Верховного Жреца, Стил принимал участие в составе обычной пехоты. В какой-то момент его отряд оказалась недалеко от сражавшихся в небе драконов и Стил с удивлением увидел соламнийца, не дрогнувшего в страхе перед Флэр. На вид ему было лет двадцать, не больше.  
Светлый Меч недобро прищурился, заметив в руке парня Копьё Дракона. При умелом обращении оно могло стать смертельным для любого дракона, и Стил решительно двинулся навстречу соламнийцу.  
Пока Стил шёл, переступая через кишки и оторванные конечности, соламниец умудрился сильно покалечить левое крыло Флэр, и драконица неуклюже отползала от места схватки.  
— Баравайс, Харас! — по-соламнийски вызвал на поединок рыцаря Стил.  
Парень дёрнулся, обернулся и посмотрел на Стила. Выглядел соламниец ужасно: запёкшаяся на лице кровь напоминала странную маску, кожа левой руки была покрыта пузырями ожогов, а на груди зияли рваные раны от драконьих когтей.  
Светлый Меч, оценив раны противника, сделал лёгкий выпад. Было ясно, что соламниец вот-вот потеряет сознание. Однако упрямый рыцарь не только проворно отбил удар, но и обрушился на Стила с отчаянной яростью.  
Флэр к тому времени как-то подлатала крыло магией и с удовольствием наблюдала за схваткой. Она отлично понимала, что соламнийцу пришёл конец.  
Внезапно Светлый Меч поскользнулся в луже чьей-то крови и выронил меч. Флэр яростно взвыла, она не успевала подстраховать своего наездника. Однако соламниец замер, неуклюже поднял отлетевший ему под ноги меч и бросил его Стилу. Хмурый Светлый Меч поймал оружие и зло процедил:  
— Глупо. Мы на войне.  
— Драться с безоружным подло. Даже на войне.  
Светлый Меч улыбнулся, кривя губы точь-в-точь, как его знаменитая мать, и продолжил затянувшийся поединок. Его противник уже еле стоял на ногах, но с завидным упрямством наносил удары, не чувствуя новых ран.  
— Сдавайся, — холодно предложил Стил.  
— Иди к Чемошу! — прохрипел соламниец. — Рыцари Соламнии в плен не сдаются.  
— И умирают в расцвете лет, — зло буркнул Стил, всаживая меч в живот противника.  
— Зато с честью, — прошептал парень, падая на сырую землю. — Моя честь…  
Договорить он не смог, с губ сорвался какой-то невнятный стон.  
— Добей его, что ли, — проворчала подковылявшая Флэр. — Всё-таки не испугался меня, да и тебе меч вернул, жаль, если умрёт в муках.  
— Моя жизнь, — невпопад ответил Стил.  
Драконица удивлённо посмотрела на наездника. Светлый Меч как-то странно рассматривал поверженного соламнийца, словно пытаясь решить какой-то важный вопрос. Внезапно Стил зажмурился, чтобы сморгнуть непрошенные слёзы, и вогнал оружие в ножны.  
«Ты ошиблась, Сара, — вспомнил он приёмную мать. — Герои так не умирают».

Судьба, похоже, имела на этот счёт другое мнение. На свой последний в жизни бой Стил Ут-Матар Светлый Меч отправился верхом на Флэр, сжимая в руке Копьё дракона, во главе отряда, состоявшего из рыцарей Такхизис и когда-то пленных соламнийцев. Им предстояло сразиться со злом.  
За победу добра в той битве пришлось заплатить страшную цену: мёртвые рыцари лежали на багряной от крови земле рядом с телами своих драконов.  
Перед смертью Стил наконец-то понял, что имела ввиду Сара. Соламнийские рыцари действительно были героями, и умирали подобающе — с честью.  
Стил закрыл мёртвые глаза не добитого им когда-то соламнийца и со вздохом повалился на землю. Теперь он точно знал, кого встретит после смерти.  
— Дождись меня, отец, — прошептал рыцарь. — Я скоро буду. Est sularus... oth Mithas…  



End file.
